Menus
There are a fair few menus in the game. Each allow the player to customize their game accordingly. Main Menu From the main menu the player can access nearly every other menu in the game. The following is what is available through the main menu; *The training missions. *The challenge missions. *The Sandbox. *A page paying homage to the Kerbal Space Program game. *A page introducting SimplPlanes. *A page introducting SimplePhysics. *The settings page. *The community page. *The about page. Training Missions The training missions are a set of text and image based slide that explain to the player how to go about operating a space craft. It starts with a gentle designing course and ends with the more advanced orbital mechanics available. More on the training missions here. Chellenge Missions The Challenge missions are a large group of in-game mission that teach and challenge the player. The first few missions are basic and instruct the player on how to fly. As a player progresses through the challenges, they are faced with many difficult and sometimes near-impossible tasks. I can assure you that they are all possible though! More on the challenge missions here. The Sandbox The sandbox game mode is completely free and open. You're set free with all the might in this game and allowed to do anything. Most of what goes on here is crazy, sketchy or just normal space operatives. Some examples; *Game engine research. (trying to break the universe!) *Space station construction. *Challenge preparation. *Lunar landings. *Other moon landings. *Rover exploration. *Interstellar probing. *Boat building (as of update 1.6.9's water implementation) *Smars colonisation. And so forth. There are literally no boundaries to your imagination, think it up and you can try it. Planet Selection When you chose to play in Sandbox mode, you are asked what you wish to do. You can choose a planet to launch from or resume a flight in the Smolar system. You can choose to launch from any celestial body, other than the sun. When you chose to launch, you will be thrown into the editor. The editor is a special area, this is where you will build, save and even share ships. Resuming a flight If you choose to resume a flight, you will be shown a list of all ship in flight in that mission. They will appear in a list that tells you the ships name, what body's SOI (sphere of influence) the ship is in and how high they are off the surface of that body. An important note is that this menus houses the restart feature. This feature is the only way to reset the game, other than a re-install or manual deletion of each ship. The editor The editor is a vital menu but also a large one, it allows you to build, name and save ships as well as share them. More about the editor here!. Notices The three menus that notify the user of KSP, SimplePlanes and SimplePhysics are purely text and serve not functionality other than to show the user that these awesome games exist. Each menu contains information, a few images and a link to the game's site. Settings The settings menu allows the user to set how the game plays and feels. Currently there are three options, Sound, Music and Show controls in Warp. Sound controls the sound affects in game. Sounds like explosions and docking noises. Music controls the song that loops in the editor. Controls in warp allow you to force the controls to be shown whilst you warp your space craft in game. They are not usable whilst in warp but are still helpful for other things. Community The community menu is a lot like the notices, it is notifying the user that an entire sub Reddit is following this game. The developer is in touch with us all on the sub Reddit and commonly announces betas and new features and ideas through it. There is also a lot of support from common users on the forum. About The about menu houses the credits and FAQ for the game. The entire page will be transcribed onto here soon.